Feathers of Freedom
by LegendaryGriffin
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a normal 13 year old boy... or so he thought. It turns out, he is actually a rare type of dragon destined to end the war between dragonkind and humans! With help from Levi, a mysterious dark dragon, Eren learns that dragons are not evil as he once believed and chooses to fight alongside the Wings of Freedom resistance. Modern/Dragon AU Human/Dragon!characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! Would you look at that... a new fic! This has been on my mind for a very long time now cuz like... AoT needs more dragon AU's!**

 **So, This fic will be set in a modern era where dragons try to hide from humans by disguising themselves as humans. It will be Eren and Levi centric as they are my two favourite characters, but there will definitely be most of the characters included.**

 **As for pairings I'm taking offers! I'm potentially going to include some MarcoXJean and ChristaXYmir as side ships, and Ereri may or may not happen depending on what you guys want ^^ Either way, romance is only a side genre if it happens.**

 **The rating is T for swearing and some suggestiveness that happens so be warned!**

 **Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

3011\. The year young Eren Jaeger's life became a living hell. It was all their fault… the dragons. Those horrid creatures that disguised themselves as humans and lived among society in secrecy. It was those creatures that his father constantly warned him about, and ever since that day… he vowed to eradicate them all…

"Jaeger!"

"ARGH!" the boy screamed as his chair was forcibly yanked backwards by none other than his teacher, professor Shardis. Damn it… now he was in for it…

The man scowled as Eren hurriedly got to his feet, visibly shrinking away in fear as his teacher glared daggers at him.

"Jaeger…" he began in a terrifyingly low voice, "What have I said about SNOOZING during my lesson!"

"T-to not! Sir!" He could hear the sigh from Mikasa beside him.

"Then why, may I ask, were you drooling all over the school textbook! You know… I believe this is your third strike, and you know what that means… DETENTION!"

"Why is it always me?! I mean, horse-face always sleeps in class, _always!_ But Professor loudmouth only yells at me!" Eren growled. What did he ever do to deserve this… Oh right. Sleeping in class…

"Maybe he just sees potential? Teachers sometimes use discipline as a way of showing they care," Armin, the blonde with blue eyes answered his raging friend.

"Well what if I don't want his weird way of showing affection? Seriously, he probably only hates me because of the time I put tacks on his chair…"

"I would hate you too if you did that to me," Mikasa chipped in the conversation, "Plus, English is a very important subject. If you want to go to uni for a degree then I suggest you stop zoning out and listen for once. Then maybe Shardis will lay off your back."

"Not everyone wants to be a lawyer Mikasa," Eren replied dryly.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, with Eren's lunchtime detention being cancelled due to no teachers supervising the room and his remaining class being his favourite, Tech Studies. Soon, the bell rang, signifying the end of another school day.

The three friends exited the building and made their way to the front gate. It was a Friday thankfully, which meant no more school until next Monday.

"Hey Eren, Mikasa and I are thinking of organising a get together with everyone tomorrow afternoon. I know your dad is really strict about these sorts of things, but you really are old enough to visit friends on your own."

Eren awkwardly looked away, "Yeah, well… he's just really overprotective since… you know…"

"Your dad knows that he can't keep you in your house forever right? It's unhealthy and could cause some major issues in the future," Armin began reasoning.

"Yeah, well, it's not really a choice."

"Just think about it ok? It's actually worrying that your dad is controlling you this much."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the three walked to Mikasa's house. Since they all lived in the same neighbourhood, it was easy for the three of them to just walk home in order from Mikasa's to Armin's and finally to Eren's house.

"Eren, I could reason with him for you," Mikasa broke the silence. Eren sighed loudly and gave an annoyed huff. He knew it was coming. Mikasa always had a weird 'Eren complex' as Jean always says.

"No Mikasa, everything's fine. He'll figure it out himself," he reassured her, hoping she wouldn't go ahead with whatever plan she conjured up. When Mikasa has an objective, she would do absolutely anything to see it through, especially if it was to do with Eren.

"If you say so… but, if this carries on, we're going to have a talk with him and sort out this ridiculous bullshit," Mikasa's monotonous voice made Eren unconsciously inch closer to Armin. Sometimes she looked and sounded as if she could kill…

Eren stayed quiet as Armin began telling Mikasa off for using foul language. While the two barked at each other, Eren started to zone out again, thinking about his predicament. It wasn't as if he didn't want more freedom, but if his friends tried to confront his dad… that would end up being a disaster and Eren wasn't sure if his friends would be helping or making matters worse.

"Whatever Armin… See you guys," Mikasa's voice brought Eren back to the present. They were passing Mikasa's house, a huge three story that could pass as a mini mansion. It was just so elegant, the opposite of Mikasa.

"Er, yeah. See you on Monday!" Eren smiled and waved, as did Armin.

After saying their goodbyes, the two best friends were on their way. Usually, this would be the time Eren would beg his friend for any class notes he may have not written down, but today he decided to stay quiet. Something in the look of Armin's eyes told him that his friend was in deep thought.

"Hey Eren…"

"Hm?"

He was hesitant, and that usually meant he is about to say something extremely serious and important.

"Your dad…" he began carefully.

 _Oh no…_ Eren knew what was coming, so he spoke out first.

"He-"

"Armin I swear to God he hasn't done anything!" he shot back quickly before his friend could even start talking. Eren realised his mistake.

Armin's eyes widened. He knew exactly what this reaction meant.

"What?! I had suspicions, but I never knew it was _that_ serious! Eren, why didn't you tell us?!"

"What are you talking about?"

Armin walked in front of Eren and folded his arms, sending a glare at his friend.

The brunette sighed and hid his face in his hands, "He doesn't mean it… it's just his way of dealing with grief."

"That's not an excuse! For how long has he been doing this for?!" Eren didn't reply, instead he looked at his watch and silently dreaded his return home.

"I have to get going. He'll get angry if I'm late," he finally said, walking past the blonde at a faster pace.

"Eren! This is serious! You have to tell somebody!"

"Armin, it really isn't that bad…" he could hear his friend's footsteps quicken to catch up with him, "look, I promise to talk to you about this at school next Monday. Just _don't_ tell Mikasa."

"Fine… but she will eventually find out you know. And watch out for any suspicious people! Mikasa said there's a group of dragons lurking around the backstreets."

Mikasa's father was a respected man who worked for the Military Police; an organisation that hunts down dragons to keep the city safe. Those bastards… crawling around and killing people for no goddamn reason…

Eren nodded and broke away from Armin. He was running late now, so taking the normal route would be a one way ticket to hell. Thankfully, he knew his way around the Shiganshina district like the back of his hand, allowing him to find the quickest way home without a problem.

Darting through alley ways, jumping fences and climbing over walls, Eren made it back to his house under a minute from when he left Armin. However, he was still late by five…

As soon as he opened the door, the strong and potent scent of alcohol invaded his senses, causing the boy to scrunch up his face in disgust. Hopefully his father had already wasted himself to unconsciousness…

BANG!

Eren jumped when the lounge room door slammed shut, his furious father standing directly in front.

"Your late," he said simply, voice struggling to contain his anger.

"I'm sorry! I was talking to Armin and Mikasa about school work and I didn't realise the time…"

Eren felt a strong grip around his wrist as he was forcibly pushed against the front door. His father was definitely drunk. He only resorted to violence when his mind was under its influence, like now…

"I feed you, give you a place to sleep and pay for your education, and this how you repay me? By ignoring my rules and disobeying me?!" He could feel his father's grip tighten at every word.

"N-no! It was just an accident… I'm sorry!"

Grisha scoffed and brought his face closer, "worthless brat… you don't deserve to live. You're a monster, and you sure as hell should have died along with Carla!"

Eren made eye contact and gave a look of confusion, "W-what?"

"Don't you dare play me like a fool! I know what you are, and you disgust me!"

Before Eren could reply, the impact of a fist to the stomach silenced him. He felt his father release his arm, causing the brunette to keel over in pain. He refrained from making any noise, afraid that it would encourage his actions. Usually it was just the one punch before being left alone in his room, but this time was much worse.

A second assault forced Eren to the ground before he was bombarded with several harsh kicks. He whimpered, biting his lip to try and block out the pain, however it was futile. When he finally stopped the beating, Grisha turned around and headed back to the lounge room.

"Pathetic…" the sound of his father's unsteady footsteps and the door closing signified that he was now over. Eren remained on the ground for a while before slowly rising to his feet, clutching at his stomach protectively. He felt the tears in his eyes fall freely down his face of pure sadness and horror. He believed his dad was only upset about his mother… but now… He realised the truth, which admittedly still didn't make any sense. His father… no, Grisha never cared that his wife died, nor did he care about his son.

Eren made up his mind and decided to leave. There was no way in hell he was going to put up with something as brutal as that again! He yanked the door open and ran as fast as he could towards Armin's house… which wasn't really fast at all. The sun was already setting, giving Eren an ill feeling as it wasn't long before dark. Night is when the dragons prowl around, and he definitely didn't want to become fodder.

He eventually had to take a breather, no matter how bad he didn't want to stop. The pain was horrible, and Eren was certain that if he continued at his previous pace, he would throw up.

"This… is just… great…" he said in between pants. The orange glow of the sun finally disappeared and Eren almost began to regret his decision of leaving the house… almost. With newfound determination, the brunette continued towards his friend's house by cutting through one of the familiar alley ways.

 _Everything will be fine… You've been here many times! Stop being such a scaredy cat and get to Armin's…_

"What's a kid like you doin' out here at this hour?"

Eren froze. Big mistake.

Rough hands shoved him to a brick wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. His eyes were wide in fear as the man before him grinned evilly. His eyes seemed to glow in hunger as he looked over his new prey.

"My you're a cute one! And to think I was going to go hungry tonight…" he licked his lips in a suggestive way, causing the boy to stiffen in anger.

"Don't try anything stupid kid, or you'll be lying on the floor with your entrails everywhere. And I really want to have some fun with- ARGH!"

"Get off me!" Eren growled, punching the attacker in the face. The man let go and covered his bleeding nose with his hands, giving the boy enough time to start running.

"Get back here you little shit!"

 _Pfft, of course I'm not going to you fucking pervert!_ He silently spat back. He didn't get very far though, considering his previous injuries were still throbbing. He had looked behind himself for a second, only to wind up back in the man's grip. This time, however, his hands were tightly around his neck. Eren grabbed the man's wrists in an attempt to free himself, but it proved to be futile.

"You're in for it now brat! I warned you!"

Eren felt his vision blur and the voice of the man gradually fade away. Was he really going to die here? Wow, he really was pitiful.

Suddenly, he felt himself fall to the ground, muffled sounds of yelling filling his ears. He pried his eyes open to see two figures, one running away and one with two huge black wings.

The last thing Eren saw before falling into the world of unconsciousness, was an odd crest of two overlapping feathered wings on the stranger's back.

* * *

 **Woo! Everyone should know who that is... But it's a cliffy nonetheless!**

 **Please leave feedback and tell me if i should continue this story!**

 **~Lucinda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Would you look at that... another chapter already? I'm on a roll!**

 **Now you get to see who Eren's savior is :P I'm trying to keep the minimum at 2000 words per chapter as well ^^**

 **(Also... If my parents saw how much swearing i'm writing they would be so mad... so shhhhh!)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Wha-" Eren slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar dark room. He sat up slowly, noticing the lack of pain and discomfort from his injuries. _What the hell… Where am I? How did I get here?_ It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, and when they did, he decided to look around and find out where he was. Wandering over to a nearby window, Eren discovered he was in a flat two stories up. He recognised the area, which meant he was still in Shiganshina and so all he had to do was sneak out and get to Armin's. He smiled at the thought of seeing his best friend again. Perhaps he would go to the gathering tomorrow after all.

"So, you're awake," a cool voice interrupted his thoughts, causing Eren to flinch and turn sharply to where the voice came from. He remained completely still for what seemed like eternity, eyes darting about trying to find who his captor, or saviour, was.

"Hey, I'm talking to you brat," the voice, definitely male, hissed in annoyance.

"I-I'm not a brat! My name is Eren," Eren shot back. _Seriously, why does everyone keep calling me that?!_

The stranger just huffed and ignored his introduction, "Would you care to explain to me why you were out in the alley ways at night? Surely you know little brats like yourself would get into trouble."

Eren narrowed his eyes, "That's none of your business…" he paused for a moment, "But… why did you bring me here…?"

"This is my home you idiot. Where else was I supposed to take you? Unless you preferred to remain on the streets," his sarcasm began to irritate Eren. _What the hell is this guy's problem?!_

"Well, what if I did!?" Eren swore he saw a silver gleam from the other's eyes.

"I'm not stopping you from leaving, but I'm also not going to kick you out. I will recommend you stay though, considering there are so many pigs that would love to get their disgusting hands on you."

Eren shuddered at the thought, encouraging his decision to stay. Even if his company wasn't very pleasant.

"Fine I'll stay. But I would like a name so I don't have to refer to you as 'the creepy guy who acts like a douche'. And have you ever heard of lighting? 'Cuz to me talking to a stranger in the dark is weird," he commented bluntly, causing the other to 'tch' in what could only be assumed as irritation.

"What a demanding little shit… Very well, I'm Levi. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't just use your night vision," Levi replied in strained boredom. Eren concluded he was trying to stay calm.

"What are you talking about? You're not insane as well are you?" he held his hands up in mock terror, backing away for effect.

Suddenly the lights were flicked on, temporarily blinding Eren and forcing him to shield his eyes.

"It's common courtesy to say 'nice to meet you' brat. Didn't your parents teach you that?"

Eren quickly looked around the now lit room, searching for 'Levi'. _Where the hell did he go?_

"Of course they did! Only, you don't really deserve my greetings. Especially since you're the one being so rude!" He was beginning to get frustrated now.

"Oh really?"

Eren jumped, turning around to find the guy staring at him intensely, expression unwavering on one hell of a resting bitch face. _I mean Jesus Christ! If looks could kill…_

The first thing Eren noticed was his height. He must have only been… 5'3? Eren himself was only an inch shorter, but he was freaking 13! This guy's voice definitely sounded like he was at least 18…

More importantly… _How the fuck did he teleport!?_

"H-how did you get behind me?!" Eren asked hesitantly.

"Let's just say stealth is my speciality. Now kid, what's your division?"

Eren gave Levi a blank look, "My what?"

"Your division. The element you control?" When Eren's expression remained confused Levi groaned, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?! Why is everything you say so confusing?! Just tell me!"

Levi dragged a hand down his face and sighed, "Look, I'll just show you. It'll be a lot easier and less painful for me." He walked to the door of the apartment and proceeded to wait outside.

"You coming brat? Otherwise I'll just leave you here and carry on by myself."

Eren hurried over, still thoroughly confused, and sent a glare at the other when 'brat' was used again. It went unnoticed by Levi, or maybe he just ignored it. It seemed as though his injuries were completely healed, which was a little strange, but he didn't dwell on it too long. The two awkwardly descended the stairs and began walking to the border of Shiganshina.

"So where-"

"It's called the underground," Levi began, cutting off Eren in the process, "It's a HQ of sorts… Mostly for training new members and organising missions, but it's also an evacuation and gathering point. Now no more questions until we arrive."

Eren refrained from arguing, instead opting to think about his weird encounter with the guy. Levi seemed level headed, but everything he said makes Eren think otherwise. First he implied that he had night vision, then asked for my 'division' and now he's taking me to some underground psycho ward… great. Eren then tried to think back to when he first saw Levi in the alley. His vision had been impaired, but he had definitely seen something that resembled wings.

 _He pried his eyes open to see two figures, one running away and one with two huge black wings… The last thing Eren saw before falling into the world of unconsciousness, was an odd crest of two overlapping feathered wings on the stranger's back._

In fact, now that he thought about it, everything seemed to point towards one answer.

 _Wait… he was… No way! Levi is… a dragon!_

Now what was he supposed to do! He was practically Levi's next meal! There was no way he could run, and even if he managed to hide, a dragon could always just sniff him out. _Well Shit…_

"You're expression makes you look constipated. What's the problem? You don't actually need to take a shit right?"

Eren shook his head and awkwardly looked down in attempt to hide his expression of stiff fear, "N-no I'm fine. Just a little nervous…"

"Well don't be. It's not like you're going to be presented on a stage or something."

 _Yeah… easy for you to say! I'm probably going to end up on a platter as the main dish!_

"OW!" he yelped in surprise as he ran into Levi's back, "What the..? Why'd you stop?" He looked around the man to find a vehicle parked not too far from where they were. On its side was the well-known crest of the Military Police, a majestic unicorn. Mikasa had once told him the unicorn symbolised purity and was supposed to represent the police as being the opposite of dragons: Kind and helpful.

Eren secretly had a party in his head. The M.P. was his best bet of getting out of this situation, however he also knew that attempting to rush over would be the death of him. Inwardly smiling, Eren looked up at Levi in false confusion.

"We're taking a different route," he said simply, grabbing Eren's wrist and practically dragging him down another street. He followed obediently as best he could. It wasn't long before another car was seen parked at the end of the street and Levi was beginning to feel uneasy, especially with the brat acting so smug. Yes, he knew Eren had figured him out. No, he would not let those shit sticks take him.

Levi hissed quietly in frustration. The M.P. had found him and of course the brat was here as well. Poor kid, looks like he'll have to witness a bloodbath…

"Eren."

The boy looked up in shock, "Wow, you used my name!"

"Shut up. We're being followed," Levi growled back. He knew he had to get the kid to trust him, otherwise the M.P. would lock him up like countless others before. He himself witnessed what that was like, and he wouldn't wish it apron anyone.

"No shit Sherlock! So whatcha gonna do?" Eren rolled his eyes in an exaggerated motion. _The little shit is enjoying this…_

"We have two options. The first is that I fly us both out of here, the second is that we remain here and kill them all. What do you prefer?" To be honest, Levi was hoping for a fight.

"You're kidding, right? Why the hell would I let a monster like you take me somewhere to die?"

"So… killing everybody then?"

Eren shook his head in disgust, "These people are trying to save me! And don't say that with a straight face, it's barbaric!"

Levi shrugged, causing Eren to fume, "I find it funny how you're afraid of me, but you're also indifferent about insulting and provoking me. It's almost as if you can't make up your mind," his eyes flashed silver momentarily to prove his point. It did considering Eren flinched backwards, all anger replaced with fear. Levi would have said it amused him, but decided that making the kid hate him more would only end up in chaos.

Levi glanced around the empty street for a third option, since the brat was so indecisive. It was then he spotted a M.P. van blocking their previous entry route.

"Tch, looks like we'll be having a little talk with the Military Pigs then."

"And they'll subdue you and send you to… wherever they send dragons!" Eren replied to the statement. Soon he will be back home and away from this monster.

 _Home? Where the hell would that be..?_

"Well look who it is! "

Eren turned his attention to the new voice and almost jumped with joy. _The M.P. managed to get this close! I knew these guys were skilled!_

"Oh… it's you…" came Levi's unenthusiastic quip. The opposite of the M.P. man's greeting. They were a good 15 metres away from each other, but that meant absolutely nothing to Levi. He knew what the M.P. was capable of, and he didn't dare let his guard down.

"Nice to see you as well _Dark Streak."_

Levi groaned, "You're fucking kidding me aren't you… Stop calling me that ridiculous name! And my streaks are a bright silver, they aren't dark at all! God human logic is stupid." Honestly, some of the names this guy came up with are worse than Levi's naming skills.

"Hmph, now let's get down to business… That kid belongs to Grisha Jaeger, a well-respected doctor of this district. He contacted us saying his son was stolen by a dragon before he reached his house after school. It's our job to apprehend you and return the kid back where he belongs."

Eren stared at the man with suspicion. His father clearly had nothing to do with him, so why did he make up a story to get him back? And how the hell did they know where he was?

"I apologise for wasting your time, Nile Dick, but the kid's coming with me," Levi put a hand on Eren's shoulder, further implying his defiance against the M.P.'s wishes.

The boy looked between the two men with confusion. He was now having an inner debate on who he should trust. Currently, none of them were on that list…

"Then I'm afraid you leave us no choice…" Nile subtly flicked his finger. However Levi easily picked up on the movement, his eyes trained specifically to analyse any situation and he knew exactly what Nile Dick had attempted. _A signal…_

Black wings suddenly appeared and Eren found himself being shielded from an array of bullets. Too stunned by the sudden change in pace, he remained dead still, even when Levi grabbed him and flew behind a nearby car.

"Stay here brat, and whatever you do, _don't approach the M.P.s"_ Levi warned before darting back out into the chaos. He had only partially revealed his dragon form, wings, tail and silver horns on display. Why use up his energy when he knew this fight didn't require all his skills that can only be used in his true form?

Eren wasn't sure what was going on anymore, and willingly remained a safe distance from all the commotion. Levi had protected him… the M.P.s claim they want to help him… but something didn't add up. He was determined to interrogate Levi as soon as he came back, or the M.P. if they ended up winning… Either way, someone would explain what the hell was happening.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be some epic Levi!Dragon/human vs M.P.s XD Also, would peeps like me to draw their dragon forms and half transformations?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Lucinda**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! Thank you all for following/faving and commenting on this story! It really means a lot to me that you're enjoying it!**

 **Also, feel free to ask about anything you don't understand ^^ I'm always happy to explain.**

 **And I have finished my drawing of dragon!Levi! It's on my DA page if you would like to see it. Since FF dot net doesn't allow links, ill have to just tell you my user, which is also LegendaryGriffin ^^**

 **Enjoy! (Again, blame Levi and Nile Dick for the swearing...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Levi narrowed his eyes at the piece of dirt known as Nile Dick. The man was definitely in his top five detestable human beings list, his face alone was able to tick off the Captain. For as long as he could remember, Nile had tried to hunt him down and capture him. Why? Levi didn't know, but he was sure that it wasn't just to 'save humanity'. Not only was he extremely persistent, but he was actually improving his strategic ability. A little too quickly…

Currently, the dragon was surrounded by M.P. officers pointing their standard rifles directly towards him. Of course, Levi wasn't even bothered by the hostile action. He had been through much worse than this predicament. In fact, he was more concerned with the odd look on the Chief Officer's face. It was as if he was certain he would win, and to be honest… it was quite unsettling.

Levi huffed in annoyance, sending a bored glare around the circle of M.P.s as he analysed the situation. No one had fired yet, which obviously meant there was some sort of plan in motion.

"What's the matter? Finally realised your inferiority to me?" the sarcasm was practically dripping off his words.

Nile remained silent, a smirk appearing on his lips. The simple change in expression caused the dragon to take on a fighting stance, tail slowly swaying from side to side in anticipation. One thing Nile could never figure out was his ability to morph into the darkness as if he was a shadow himself, and that was his next move.

Levi disappeared in an instant. The Chief Officer was immediately on high alert, scanning the area for any sign that the dragon was there. This was Levi's unique ability. By manipulating his dark energy, he could merge with the shadows and give the illusion that he had completely vanished. This technique was a mystery to everyone, including other dark dragons. However unlike humans, dragons could sense the energy, and thus know where he was.

Levi reappeared behind one of the M.P. officers and struck him down with a single slash of his tail blade. The man screamed momentarily from the pain from the wound on his throat before collapsing to the ground with an audible thud. Immediately the other officers opened fire.

A visible barrier of pure energy blocked the bullets as Levi inspected his now stained red tail blade. _Disgusting…_ It's impossible for a dragon to shield themselves from gunfire, so the use of the elemental energy is required for such tasks.

When the barrage of bullets ceased, Levi released the energy barrier.

"Who's next?" his cold voice broke the momentary silence, causing the other M.P.s to nervously glance at the Chief Officer. Big mistake. The small opening allowed Levi to continue his plan of eradicating the Military Police, as the dimwits were too distracted. He ran forward, punching the nearest officer in the gut with full force before turning his attention to his next victim.

The man within Levi's gaze tensed and frantically attempted to reload his weapon. He didn't even manage to pull out the next lot of ammo when a fast kick to the face knocked the man backwards ten feet.

 _This is too easy… But it still doesn't explain why Chief Dick is acting so smug._

Levi concluded that Nile was hiding something. Perhaps a secret weapon? Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

The dragon whipped out his knife and charged towards the next M.P. who had dropped his gun in exchange for a different weapon. Levi had never seen this device before… unlike a standard gun it looked almost futuristic, glowing faintly and requiring someone's hand to be engulfed by the machine. He was reluctant to attack, but wanted to see what this thing did as well.

Levi leaped into the air, his wings aiding him in gaining more height. He then dove with incredible speed directly towards the enemy holding the blade backwards, a style he adapted to from being taught how to fight from his uncle.

He was inches away from his target when he felt a blast of energy to the chest, forcing him to fall back in mid-air. He quickly recovered, manoeuvring backwards and turning his fall into a graceful backflip before landing on his feet a good distance away.

 _So this is what he was hiding…_ The wound stung slightly, but Levi could deal with it. Besides he had been through much worse.

Levi didn't dare to move, assessing the battlefield and position of the M.P.s with the new weapon. He even noticed the Dick himself grin as if he had just won. The energy produced from the weapon was definitely draconic, just without elemental influence. The thought alone gave Levi a horrible feeling in his gut. The only way humans could harness that power… was to take if from the source of origin. In other words, a dragon.

"That bastard…" he spat with malice. Now he knew why so many of his kind were being captured instead of killed. They were harvesting their power!

"What's wrong dragon? Admitting defeat?" the happy tone in Nile's voice caused Levi to send a powerful glare at the human.

"Me? Surrender? What a joke. I though you would have learned by now that I don't do surrender."

The smirk on the M.P.s face faltered slightly, "fine, have it your way then… Fire!"

As soon as the order was given, the M.P.s attacked and Levi darted to the side, successfully dodging the energy blasts with ease. He then disappeared once again and ran past the humans, slashing each one as he passed. This all happened in a matter of seconds, only leaving Nile to be the last human standing. The man gulped and backed away slowly, only to find his back hit the van door.

"You thought you could win… but now it's your turn to pay for the lives you have taken," Levi prepared to deliver a killing blow when he heard the boy yell from behind the vehicle. The moment he looked towards Eren, Nile bolted for one of the energy weapons and pointed it in the dragon's direction.

"We came for Eren; you were just a bonus. You know kidnapping children is a low attempt at winning this war right?" he grinned as he saw Grisha drag the boy out from behind the car towards the M.P. van.

"Tch… the only reason we are at war in the first place is because you pigs initiated it. Besides, I never kidnapped the brat, I saved him," Levi glanced at Eren momentarily, who tried to resist the man's hold. Who was that anyway? He wasn't wearing the M.P. uniform…

"Oh sure… Well, since you beat me this time, I will let you go. However, the kid is coming with us."

"Like hell he is!" Levi lunged in an attempt to remove the weapon from the Chief Officer's grasp, but was instead shot down by Grisha who had a struggling Eren beside him.

The dragon growled as he struggled to lift his weight, watching as Nile smiled triumphantly and Eren looked down at him in pity. _The brat has no right to look down at me like that…_

Eren hesitantly brought his gaze to the Chief in a questioning manner. His thoughts swirled around in his head. What would happen to Levi? What are they going to do with Eren? Why was his father here?

"Um… sir? If I may ask… what do you do to dragons when you capture them?"

Nile huffed, "That's confidential kid. Now get in the van so we can return you and your father home." Grisha pulled his son towards the back of the vehicle while Nile ordered another van to transport Levi through the walkie talkie.

Eren remained quiet for a moment before speaking again, "He didn't kidnap me you know… he actually saved me when I-"

"Eren, shut up. Dragons live to kill humans. He probably 'saved' you so he could devour you later," Grisha explained, the anger evident in his voice. Eren silently fumed at his father's ignorance.

"Hold out your arms kid," Nile demanded, receiving a confused look from the boy. He slowly held his arms out, only to find them cuffed tightly.

"What? What are you doing?!" Eren yelled, yanking at the chain.

"Just a precaution. We wouldn't want you to try and kill us on the way to the lab," Nile replied indifferently. Eren just froze in fear. They didn't come to save him…?

"Oi! What the hell do you want him for?!" Levi growled dangerously, managing to lift his upper body off the ground.

"It means there will be one less menace in the world. Two in fact, including you."

"He's just a pathetic brat, I thought you were only after us 'monsters'?"

"We are. Grisha here has kindly donated this specimen to us, for which we are grateful for his service," Nile then turned to Grisha, "The money will be in your account by tomorrow."

Eren felt his legs give way as the information seeped into his brain. _I'm… not human? What the hell is even going on!?_

"Just let him go. He doesn't even know it himself!" Levi hissed back, watching the boy's eyes begin to tear up.

"Maybe not… but now that he has heard this conversation, I'm sure he has started to grasp the situation. Now, enough chatter, I want to get this over with quickly so I can sleep." Eren barely heard Grisha when he commanded for him to stand, resulting in being forcefully yanked upwards to his feet.

"The Wings of Freedom _will_ end this! You may think we're monsters, but the true evil is within you and your pig police!"

Levi received another blast from the weapon, causing him to wince in pain, "I said, 'enough chatter'."

"Stop!"

Nile turned towards the source of the sudden exclamation, to see Eren Jaeger staring angrily into his eyes. The man ignored his plea and proceeded to aim the gun at Levi again, keeping his gaze firmly on the kid's.

"Even though you say I'm a dragon, I still consider myself human!"

"Then you wouldn't care if I pulled the trigger," Nile announced. Eren looked over at Levi who sent a glare his way.

"But I do care! It's wrong to do this. Sure, at first I thought he was going to kill me… but then he saved me a second time! Why would he care for my safety if he was going to kill me? Please let him go… I don't care if you take me, just let Levi go."

Said dragon was surprised at the kid's response, and was slightly touched. Of course, he would never show or admit it… However, Levi already knew Nile's answer.

"Sorry kid but that isn't happening. We've been on this fucker's tail for years; there's no way I'm letting him go. Besides, you're one of them. That's the only reason this bastard saved you. Now, get in the van so we can put you monsters in a cage."

Eren tried to stop himself from shaking in fury. One would think he should be upset or even scared, but the brunette was carrying pure hatred. Of his father, the M.P. and everyone who was blind to the truth. He knew now. He knew not all the dragons were bad, just like how some humans were murderers. There was no difference, only people blind with fear like he used to be.

"No…" his voice trembled, hinting at his inner rage, "if anything you're the monsters! You're all so caught up in your own fear that you can't see that you're the ones causing all this pain and suffering! They… no… _We_ may not be human, but if being human means innocent lives are taken then I would rather be a 'monster' to you!"

Silence filled the air. Eren's outburst had shocked all three witnesses, including Levi who had a newfound respect for the boy. Only, most of the shock was directed at his eyes, which the pupils had turned to slits. It seemed his anger triggered the dormant dragon within him, although didn't fully reveal.

Suddenly, a loud blast rang out through the street. Grisha and Nile were both aiming the energy gun at Eren who had taken both shots and was now lying on the street with his back facing the others.

Levi growled at the humans, "What the fuck! What part of 'he's only a kid' do you not understand!?"

"Don't give me that shit, you saw that look in his eyes!" Nile spat back in defence, "and you'll be next if you don't keep your trap shut!"

"Tch…" Levi knew he was useless in this situation. He had planned his escape for the past five minutes; however, that plan didn't involve saving Eren and currently… he would never forgive himself if he left the kid.

A bright light briefly blinded the three as harsh winds swirled around the area. The two humans shielded their eyes from the light and struggled to stay upright as Levi could only stare in mild awe. When the strange occurrence stopped, what used to be a young boy, was now a fully transformed dragon.

' _I'm gonna kill you!'_

* * *

 **Ooh, Eren's angry! Even as a dragon he still has anger issues...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to give suggestions and such!**

 **~Lucinda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows! I shouldn't have wrote this... It's the middle of block and i should be studying not writing fanfics :/ But oh well! I did it anyway ^^.**

 **Just so everyone knows:**

 **A dragon's age is their human age multiplied by 4. Each season is considered a year ^^**

 **Eren:**

 **\- Age 13 in human years**

 **\- Around age 52 in dragon years**

 **\- Fur-dragon**

 **Levi:**

 **\- Age 17 in human years**

 **\- Age 68 in dragon years**

 **\- Dark dragon**

 **I will add to this as more characters are introduced ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Blue-green eyes stared intently at the three men, as if awaiting for their next move. For a moment, Levi had no idea what he was looking at. There was no doubt that the creature before him was a dragon, the scent giving that fact away; however, this was no dragon Levi had ever laid eyes on.

Instead of smooth scales, the dragon was covered in ruffled light brown fur. There were two small horns just above its large cat-like ears and chestnut brown fur adorning the top of its draconic head. What intrigued Levi the most was the large feathered wings situated on his back. No dragon he had ever met looked anything like Eren, but he did recall some legends and stories that described rare dragons with feathers.

Levi tore his gaze away from the creature to study the two human's expressions. He wasn't disappointed. Nile was staring in utter disbelief while Grisha looked as though he had just shit himself. The dragon smirked in amusement at his observations. He honestly hoped Eren would tear them both apart so they could leave for HQ.

The dragon didn't even realise that he had zoned out until he heard the engine of a vehicle start. His head snapped towards the van that was currently speeding down the street before returning his attention back to Eren… Who was staring directly into his own steel grey eyes. It was rather unsettling, but Levi knew he could easily win against this creature, so he had nothing to fear. He decided to try and talk to the beast first, before initiating an attack.

He stood up slowly, ignoring the sharp pain from his chest wounds. He was slightly angered that Eren didn't bother to chase after the M.P.s, but he could tell the brat wasn't himself so it wasn't really his fault for letting the bastards get away.

"Oi, Eren. Play time's over, so get your act together," he spoke in a bored tone, taking a few steps forward. His command was ignored, a low growl being the reply. As Levi got closer, the fur on Eren's back began to bristle and he began to bare his teeth threateningly.

The older dragon sighed in pure annoyance, halting his approach. Eren hadn't made a move yet, but Levi was sure an attack would take place soon. And he was right.

The fur dragon charged with a roar at Levi, who used his fast reflexes to easily dodge sideways. It seemed his evasion only angered Eren further, causing him to turn and swing his tail harshly in his direction. The attack missed again as Levi had flown upwards and out of reach. It seemed Eren hadn't figured out how to fly yet, so he used that to his advantage.

Levi growled at the situation. He couldn't get through to the boy, which meant he would have to try and tire him out… or beat him up until he couldn't move. Either way, he couldn't leave the rampaging dragon on his own. Why was he even like this anyway? He had never heard of dragons mindlessly attacking before… His thoughts were interrupted when a blast of white energy narrowly missed his right wing.

 _Oh so that's how he wants to play… Too bad his aim is shit._

"I apologise in advance, brat. Don't take this personally…" Levi uttered before completing his transformation within a black cloud.

His full form wasn't as impressive as other dragons, but he made up in skill as he had a lithe but strong body structure. A perfect combination for agile movements and powerful blows. He had a limited amount of sharp appendages, including only one set of white horns and standard silver back spines, however it was all he needed to take down even the toughest opponents. It was what got Levi his reputation of being 'dragonkind's strongest', a title he had come to ignore. He hated that everyone looked up to him as if he was some God, but he eventually gave up in telling others off.

Now that he was in his true form, Levi could easily outmatch Eren in speed, agility and strength. He swooped down, tackling the younger dragon to the ground. In a frenzy of black and brown, the two creatures relentlessly fought. Somehow, Eren ended up pinning the other down, fury burning in his eyes. The fur dragon snapped his jaws at Levi's neck in an attempt to use a killing blow, but the black dragon merely threw him off with a strong kick from his back legs.

"Well… I certainly didn't expect it to take this long…" Levi muttered under his breath as he prepared his next attack. Eren had scrambled to his feet in an instant, hissing in anger. He charged again. This time, Levi didn't dodge, but managed to knock Eren out by slamming the blunt side of his tail against the side of Eren's head. He fell sideways, crashing to the road with a low thud.

"You put me in a shitty situation, brat…" Levi had no idea of what to do. He couldn't just leave him… but there was no way that he would carry the kid all the way to HQ.

He was about to yell in frustration when he heard a low voice. Assuming it was Eren, since there was no one else around, he cautiously approached the brat and lowered his head slightly.

' _I'll kill you all…'_

Eren's mind was a haze, as if it had been pushed back from reality. His vision was distorted and dark, making it seem as if he was underwater. He could neither hear or speak as well. The brunet felt trapped within his own head, giving him the sickening feeling of dread. He had no idea what was going on or where he was, but one thing was certain…

He had a strong desire to kill. It was as if the idea echoed within his head, calling out to him. Just one kill wouldn't be enough to satisfy him, he had to take out everything that moved.

It seemed as though he was in that state of mind for ever, until his distorted vision suddenly turned black and a voice began to make its way into his head. He tried concentrating, only to hear the annoyed words ' _I don't have time for this shit'_. Eren knew that speech pattern… it could only be _…_

 _Levi!_

Eren's eyes snapped open and in an instant he was on his feet. He glanced around quickly, noticing the lack of the Military Police. _Odd…_ he thought before his line of sight ended on Levi, who stood with his arms crossed in full human form.

"Umm… what happened?" his voice hinting at his current confusion. The older male narrowed his eyes at Eren in pure annoyance.

"You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" Eren tried really hard to remember, but nothing made itself known. He shook his head, causing Levi to sigh.

"I recall being shot," he said as he raised his hand to his chest, "but… after that it's all a blur."

"Then I'll fill you in. In short, you went mental, scared off the Military Shits and then attacked me. Of course, I beat you and now you and I are having this conversation."

Eren blinked, "I… went mental?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Yes, you shit, you went ferrel. Also, were you aware that your dragon form is some sort of mutt?"

"Wow, I feel really offended right now," Eren deadpanned. He was still sceptical that he himself was a dragon, but that didn't mean Levi could insult his true form.

The dark dragon rolled his eyes, "You were covered in fur. I've never seen that before, so if you know something you better explain. Was your mother a fur-dragon?"

"What?! My mother… but…! I don't know anything!" the boy shouted angrily, causing Levi to cringe slightly at the sudden increase in volume.

"Urgh, whatever. Let's just hurry up and get to HQ… I was meant to be there hours ago."

"Why do _I_ have to go? I'm not a part of this!" Eren shot back in defiance.

"For starters… you are a new breed of dragon, something that hasn't been found in centuries. You are also unstable, so leaving you alone would only turn out disastrous for both humans and dragons. You obviously have no clue about what you are and I believe you deserve to know. Besides, now that the M.P. saw your little show, they're bound to come after you. Need I say more?"

The silence he received was the answer he needed, "Good, now follow me."

It had been at least five minutes before Eren began to fidget. He was still curious about this 'Underground' place and dragons themselves. Maybe Levi would answer some of his questions?

"Um… Levi?" a grunt was his reply, "how did you know I was a dragon?"

"Seriously brat? Can't you save the Q and A for someone else?" he responded instantly. It wasn't as if he didn't want to answer questions, but some explanations were better off being told by Shitty Glasses or Eyebrows. Levi wasn't the best at in depth explanations…

"Oh come on! I just found out I'm a dragon and my own father is trying to kill me. Don't I deserve a little closure?"

"Tch, fine. But I'll only answer five questions. The rest you can ask Hanji when we get to HQ." Levi could see Eren grin in victory from the side of his vision.

"Ok question one! How did you know I was a dragon?"

Levi gave Eren an 'are you serious' look, "Surely you have been able to smell the difference by now, brat. Dragons and humans have vastly different scents. It's been proven that humans typically smell worse than our own kind."

"Huh… So everyone who smells bad is human then? But Armin and Mikasa smell normal…"

"Look, a lot of brats that go to your school could be dragons. It's not like you're the only dragon attending a human school." Eren thought about that. So did that mean his friends were dragons as well? Did they know?

"So, um… why am I a dragon if my parents are humans?"

Levi scoffed, "It's obvious Eren. Your father is no dragon, especially considering he now works for the M.P. So the only explanation of how you are of dragon blood is that your mother is one."

"Maybe…" Eren went quiet. It began to mildly concern Levi since the kid was always loud and boisterous. The dark dragon wasn't heartless, he did care for his comrades and acquaintances, so he decided to ask.

"Oi, brat? Did I say something wrong?"

Eren tensed slightly, "no… It's just that my mother died a year ago, so I wouldn't know."

"I see… do you have any more questions?"

"What do dragons do? Let me word that better… What is a dragon's role in society?" Eren was glad for the change in topic. Maybe Levi wasn't cold-hearted after all.

"It depends. We have multiple duties, but some prefer to remain undercover as humans and away from trouble. In the Wings of Freedom resistance there are trainers, undercover agents, scientists, strategists and assassins. Unlike others, I'm a part of the Special Operations Squad, more specifically their leader. It's my job to lead the most dangerous missions, normally infiltration. Only the best of the best are promoted to my squad."

Eren's eyes lit up, "that's so cool! How do you become a part of your squad?"

Levi smirked slightly at his enthusiasm, "You need to master your division, be in the top ten in your class and be recognised by me or Erwin. It's a tough and dangerous path Eren, so be warned if that's what you're aiming for."

"Yes! I want to become strong, so I can help stop this stupid war between the dragons and humans! No one deserves to live in fear when there is nothing _to_ fear."

"Even so, it's not easy to achieve. Many great dragons have fallen to the Military Police, and even more have been captured. You'll need more than determination to even slightly make a difference," Levi had seen what Eren's dragon form was capable of, and he saw the potential in him. Only, the brat would have to train hard to control his true form.

"I'll train harder than everyone combined! I will join the Wings of Freedom, and I _will_ make a difference!" Eren exclaimed, causing Levi to glance in his direction.

"I'm sure you will. Now, you have one question left so make it quick."

Eren thought for a moment, "Can you explain the whole division thing?"

"I will tell you a little. Hanji is better with this sort of stuff though. A dragon's division is basically the element they are able to control. For me, it's darkness. The known division range is fire, electricity, darkness, earth, wind, light and water; however, branches of the divisions, known as sub-divisions, also exist. Things like ice, metal, plasma, plants and so forth. Sub-divisions are rarer and harder to come by because of the way the energy has to be manipulated and such. Something about developing divisions; Hanji would be able to explain it a lot more."

"When I went 'mental'," Eren used air quotes when he said 'mental', "did I use any elements?"

"You've already asked five questions… but since this one is only short… I recall you using light, but I could be wrong. It didn't feel like light since it didn't affect me as much as it should have."

"What do you mean?"

"Since I am in the dark division, light would have impacted my energy manipulation. But it didn't, so I'm going to ask Shitty Glasses about it later. Now shut up and pick up the pace. We still have a little way to go."

Eren remained quiet for the rest of the journey, gradually getting more and more excited to see the Underground HQ of the Wings of Freedom resistance.

 _I_ will _be a part of the Wings of Freedom if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

 **So! For one of the chapters i'm going to have Hanji explain as much as possible about the dragons of this universe. Any questions that you (readers) ask will be answered by Hanji who will be explaining to Eren in a future chapter. So keep that in mind! Want a question answered in the story? Just comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! It's been a while and I am proud to say that the next chapter is done! (YAY!) Thank you to everyone who has followed/faved since last chapter and a huge thanks to Shadow of the Moon555 for that awesome review! You encouraged me to get off my lazy ass and write the next chappie :)**

 **So this chapter will have quite a lot of explaining of the universe and a new character makes an appearance! Can you guess who it is?**

 **Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Eren looked down the old stone staircase in curiosity. Apparently this _hole_ was the entrance to the Underground and the brunet was beginning to have doubts again. It wasn't his fault though, I mean, would you follow someone you have only known for a few hours into a dark, creepy hole? Didn't think so.

"Is this really where HQ is? No offense or anything, but it doesn't really seem like the entrance to anything except a spider hole of death and endless suffering…" he really didn't like spiders, especially the hairy ones that hide in your house and appear when you least expect it. He always had to call Mikasa to kill them since there's no way he would go anywhere near the vile creatures.

"What did you expect? I said it's called the Underground; wouldn't that clue you in on what it's like? Now stop complaining and get down there," Levi grumbled with a role of his eyes, giving the kid a shove forward. Seriously, this kid was an idiot!

Eren stumbled forward and caught himself before falling down the stairs. Levi promptly ignored the 'asshole' mumbled and proceeded to descend the dark hall, the brunet close behind.

Apart from the occasional torch, the stairway was bare and rather creepy. He noticed that Levi kept to the centre of the hallway, as far from the sides as possible. He couldn't blame him though, it was really gross and mouldy.

"Hey, Levi? I want to learn more about joining the Wings of Freedom, like, what do I have to do to get in? Is it like a school?"

The dark dragon looked over his shoulder, "To join the resistance you must train for a period of three years. During this time, you learn the basic combat skills for any dragon and how to use your energy efficiently. Then you may choose to join the Wings of Freedom or the Garrison regiment. The Wings focus on missions within the human territories while Garrison's defend the HQ and occasionally help with the training program. In your case, joining the Wings of Freedom will open up sub options such as infiltration, tanking, protecting, scouting and relaying messages to other resistance organisations. However, even if you have a specific skill, anyone can volunteer for any job. Does that explain everything to you?"

Eren nodded enthusiastically, a cocky but determined expression on his face. So all he had to do was train as hard as he could for three years? Done!

They soon ended up at the bottom of the staircase to a large open underground cave system. Buildings were made entirely of stone and the high ceiling allowed moonlight to cascade down onto the many rooves of the buildings. Eren didn't even realise that he had stopped moving until Levi called out to him.

"Oi, brat! I'm not waiting for you."

The boy huffed and ran to walk beside Levi, "This place is…"

"A dump? I know, and it's the humans' fault for banishing us. Otherwise our kind would much rather be above ground in the fresh air. Even our facility was meant to be made outside."

"I was going to say 'different' but your description is good as well…"

They continued through the underground civilisation, weaving in and out between houses and through mini plazas which were pitiful compared to the ones in Shiganshina, and they weren't even one of the richer towns! Along the way, Levi explained how the underground is where those who don't agree with living amongst humans reside. They disagree with those who want peace and crave for the destruction of the human race, but are too cowardly to 'get off their lazy asses and stop piss farting around', according to Levi. Moments later they arrived at the entrance of the resistance HQ. It was a towering metal door with what appeared to be a symbol of a shield with two swords crossed over.

Levi approached the door and knocked twice, resulting in someone opening a viewing window to obviously see who was outside. The man immediately recognised Levi and went to open the door.

"The only ones who can open this door are metal dragons. It's a safety precaution," Levi explained to Eren who looked in awe at the brass coloured dragon standing in the centre of the now opened door. After the two entered, he proceeded to reclose the door.

"Ah! Levi Heichou, how was the solo mission?" he began, but Eren decided to observe the far more interesting training grounds and expanse of dragons. It was odd but most of the dragons outside the Head Quarters were all in human form, while here only a few were. As he continued to scan the dirt field, his eyes landed on a red dragon who was staring directly back with what looked like a surprised expression. Eren quickly looked away hoping the dragon would ignore him, but he couldn't help but look back in curiosity. Oddly, the red dragon had disappeared. _What the...?_

The brunet returned his gaze to find Levi when his vision was blocked by a very familiar face.

"Sup Jaegerbomb!"

"Gah! _Horse-face!?_ "

"Jesus, I thought we were over this!"

Jean Kirstien was one of the most frustratingly infuriating, self-centred, egotistical bastards you would ever meet. Of course, Eren had those personality traits as well, just not as prominent of course. Oh, and his face is so long, hence the 'horse-face'.

"Jesus? Don't tell me Marco is having an influence on you. You never say 'Jesus'!" Eren retorted. Jean visibly flushed before regaining his composure… barely.

"Well, at least I'm not friends with a coconut!"

"But I am friends with Mikasa as well and you're jealous of me and Armin is a better friend than you'll ever be."

"Both of you shut up! Kirstien, get back to training. I don't tolerate slackers," Levi growled. He was already getting a headache and he hadn't even come into contact with Hange yet…

"Y-yes Sir!" Jean hurriedly replied before running off onto the field, transforming back into a dragon with a burst of flames.

 _Dang… horse-face has such a cool transformation… Gah! Mine is probably way cooler!_

"Brat, we're going to see Erwin and figure out what's going on with you," Levi interrupted the brunet from his thoughts.

"Ah, Ok." They then proceeded to one of the tallest buildings in the Underground, to the head office.

* * *

 _Wow, this place is fancy…_

They were currently standing in a large white room in front of the biggest conference table Eren had ever seen. Then again, it's not like he had seen one before… The walls were decorated with strange artworks depicting the many different divisions dragons had, and one of them had what looked like a dragon with fur. His attention was brought away from the picture when the man sitting behind the desk at the back of the room began to speak.

"Levi, it's good to see you've returned. Had you not suggested the 24-hour rule we would have organised a search party by now," his voice was deep and extremely authoritive.

"Yes I apologise for that. Actually, I'm here to talk about the reason of my short disappearance. This here is Eren Jaeger, the one who interrupted my schedule. I believe he would be of interest to you and Shitty Glasses."

The blonde looked over Eren quickly, "And why do you say that?"

"I believe he's a fur-dragon. I assume you know why I would think that."

Erwin's eyes widened slightly in shock and interest, "This could mean a great deal to the resistance… So, Eren. I am Erwin Smith, the comander of the Wings of Freedom. I have a few questions I want to ask you regarding your dragon form."

"Yes Sir. But I don't know if I can give you any decent information."

"I see… Then do as best as you can. Feel free to take a seat. And Levi, you can intervene when necessary."

Eren took a seat and awaited the first question.

"When were you first aware of your dragon heritage?"

The brunet thought back to the incident with his father and hunched over slightly, " The Military Police along with my father tried to take me and they said that I needed to be handcuffed so I didn't try to kill everyone. But now that I think about it, my father has called me a monster for a while before that, so I think he knew before I did."

"So, your father is a human? Where's your mother?"

"Yes, I think he's joined up with the M.P. now. My mother died a while ago and she never hinted at being a dragon. She seemed completely human to me."

"What was her name if I may ask?"

"Carla"

"Thank you. Now, what was your first transformation like?"

"I don't really know. I just blacked out after being shot and woke up feeling fine. Actually, now that I think about it, my injuries heal a lot faster than others. Is that a dragon trait?"

"Not to my knowledge. Dragons heal relatively similar to humans. Anyway, Levi, can you explain what happened while Eren was 'unconscious'."

"There's not much to tell except that he transformed into a dragon covered in fur. He wouldn't listen to reason and attacked me without mercy. His concentration was also well off as his moves were head on rather than calculating. He had also used light as his division; however, the energy was rather crude and unpractised, so it was a lot weaker that it could have been."

"I see… Eren, how much do you know about the human and dragon war?"

"Nothing really. All I know is the human story where dragons hide in dark places to kill others when they pass. The M.P. was created to defend humanity against them and exterminate them."

"Well, the true story is a lot more complicated than that. To my knowledge, dragons and humans used to live among one another and we would even choose humans to protect. In fact, that was our job. However, many humans were jealous of our power and influence. It can't be helped really, since there will always be that jealousy of power. Anyway, there used to be a group of rebel dragons that would constantly kill humans. The government saw this as a threat from all dragons that we would eventually kill everyone off, when in fact those misfits were only criminals that had a craving for human flesh. In the end, the M.P. was created to hunt down dragons despite if they were good or bad. Humans who had dragon friends began to grow weary of them and began turning them in. Eventually they all went into hiding, changing identities and becoming humans and that's when we decided to fight back. Not against the humans, but against the M.P. and I hope that one day we will learn to trust one another again despite our differences. Of course, this was over a hundred years ago."

Eren had remained quiet throughout the story, listening with deep interest. He had no idea of how different life used to be, of how both dragons and humans were friends. Yesterday he would have thought dragons were soulless creatures with no other purpose but to kill. An hour ago he would have thought humans were horrible and wrong for how they saw dragons and now… He realised that it was all just a big misunderstanding.

"One last question. How do you feel about helping the resistance to put an end to this war?"

"I want to help! Now that I know that peace is possible, I would do anything for that freedom."

"Then I welcome you to the Wings of Freedom. You will be enlisted to the training academy and your first lesson will be tomorrow. I have high hopes for you," Erwin stood and made his way towards a large pile of paper and looked through the first three.

"Levi, since this kid is an extremely important asset to our cause, I would like you to be in charge of Eren and make sure he is safe. I have full trust that you will watch over him when off duty and look after him when he is finished training. Are there any concerns?"

The dark dragon, although annoyed at his sudden predicament, shook his head and began walking to the exit, "No Shitty Brows, everything is acceptable."

Before Eren could follow, Erwin put a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Levi may be harsh and tell horrible poop jokes, but he'll look after you. But I warn you, you must keep everything spotless. Now, off you go and remember to take your shoes off before entering the room."

Eren gave the man a confused look before a loud shout of 'Brat!' caused him to hurry after Levi.

"So what did eyebrows want?" he asked indifferently. Eren shrugged and was about to answer when a shriek from behind caught both of their attentions.

"LEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIII!"

Said person groaned and visibly shrunk, "kill me now."

* * *

 **And there you have it! So, what do you think of Jean's division the fire element? I think it suits him really well since he's a hothead XD**

 **And i _wonder_ who that is calling for Levi? :P**

 **Please tell me what you think! ^^**

 **(P.S. I apologise if any weird time skips occurred in previous chapters, apparently asterisks don't appear on this site :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**In celebration of my last week of school this term... a new chapter! This is the last chapter before Eren's first training session where he finds out what his dragon form looks like! Be excited my minions!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Jeeze! You took forever on that mission… I thought I was going to go _crazy_ without my little short stack around!"

Eren took a few steps back in shock. This woman was so _loud_! He looked over at Levi who's left eye seemed to twitch in irritation.

"You have been crazy since the beginning…" he deadpanned before turning to leave, "Why didn't you just go dissect something? You had a lot of fun with that Connie kid last time."

"But Leeeviiii! You know Commander Erwin threatened to kick me out if I tried that again!"

Eren's eyes widened, "You… tried to dissect s-someone?" _What the hell?!_

"Hmm? Oh! I didn't see you there! My apologies kid, I'm Professor Hanji Zoe, the resistance's head researcher of dragons and human technology. If you're curious about anything, just come find me in my lab. We can even test some of my newest theories on you if you like! It's not far from here, just-"

"Stop it Glasses, can't you see you're scaring the brat?" Levi quickly interrupted her rant, "And don't worry, she had _tried_. We stopped her in time, but I think the kid still has nightmares."

 _Who wouldn't after something like that..._

"Sorry, sorry, my bad! So what's your name?" Hanji apologised again, not at all phased by the conversation. Eren was starting to get 'danger vibes' from this one…

"Eren." He replied simply.

"Well Eren, if you ever find yourself bored, irritated or sick of Levi's depressing presence, just come and find me. We'll have so much fun discovering the wonder that is life!" She threw her arms in the air in what looked like pure delight at the thought. Her eagerness started to scare him, but he tried not to show it. Looking over at Levi, he gave his best 'please don't hand me over to the psycho who tries to dissect others' look.

"Shut up Shitty Glasses… Eren, if Hanji gets out of hand just send me a message from this," he handed over a very expensive looking phone before walking away, "I have to go file my report. Have fun."

Eren was at a loss for words. He was just given _a very expensive device_ with _Levi's_ number, what was he supposed to say? The sudden shock wore off and Eren realised he was being left to the mercy of science lady.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?! With-"

"Levi, Levi, Levi! Why did you give Eren your contact but not me?!" Hanji shouted at the man looking hurtful.

"Yes. I need time to get away from loud dragons," Levi replied to Eren, completely shutting out Hanji's voice. Eren got a feeling he did that a lot…

"But-"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Hanji's shouting caused the fur-dragon to cover his ears and shrink away. He really didn't want to hang around her, even Levi's shitty jokes and name calling were better than dealing with a lunatic.

"Hanji… Eren would like to earn more about dragons. Care to share the information you've stored?" Hanji's eyes practically glowed when he spoke, obviously knowing how to shut her up.

 _The bastard… He knows I'll probably die in her presence! Maybe the M.P. wasn't such a bad idea… On second thought, screw that! Anything's better than those corrupted jerks!_

"Well of course!" Her angry demeanour seemed to have morphed into one of happiness, "Come Eren, and let us begin the journey through science!"

 _God? Satan? Anyone? Help me!_

* * *

"Here we are~" Hanji's cheerful voice echoed about the room, bouncing off its eerie metal walls. When Eren heard 'lab' he seriously didn't think _Frankenstein_ lab! Hanji looked at Eren expectantly.

"Ahh… It's… roomy?" he stumbled out awkwardly. Hanji casually sat in a swivel chair and rolled herself around the room like a child.

"I know right! Erwin was kind enough to lend me this room for all of my experiments and research. Now! What should we discuss first…" Hanji answered enthusiastically, despite his look of worry. When she finally stopped spinning and rolling around, she ended up at the central table.

"Umm… Can you tell me more about dragons in general? Like, how transformations work or the elemental side of things?" He immediately regretted his choice of words when he saw an odd glint in her eyes.

"Ah, right into the good stuff eh? Well! I'll explain everything in as much detail as possible. You may want to sit down though, this will take a while."

Eren obeyed and nervously sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Now… First you need to know the main elements, or more commonly known as the seven divisions. These are fire, electricity, darkness, earth, wind, light and water. Every dragon can use at least one of these as they are the simplest forms of energy manipulation. Depending on the division will depend on how the energy is used to create the element.

Now before we go further, I must tell you more about draconic energy. All living things have a form of energy use, like humans, animals and plants. This energy is used to keep things alive and can be gained by eating, photosynthesis and so on. Dragons, however, are able to amplify the energy into something more physical. Through my studies on dragon biology, I have found that our rate of energy creation just from eating is three times as fast as any other creature, which means we continuously store this energy throughout our bodies. This is how I concluded that using too much energy in an elemental attack can kill our kind. It's more dangerous than I first thought.

Let's take a fire dragon for an example. When a dragon wishes to create fire, the energy must be pulled and moulded in a way that reflects fire. Since fire is rather uncontrollable and wild, the energy must be flicked and used more hastily than something like water, fire's opposite. When taking that into consideration, most dragons are born with a specific adaptation to a division. The fire dragon, for instance, will always be able to perform fire attacks no matter if they train to become another division. They are either born with it, or not."

"So, you can learn any element?" Eren asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, no. Sadly, a dragon can only master their own division and a linking division. The linking division is the element that compliments your own. For instance, fire and air are an excellent combination because air gives life to fire. Darkness and lightning also work well together due to their erratic energy nature. You will never find a dragon who masters fire and water because they are complete opposites. Understand?"

When she received a nod she continued.

"Sometimes you get mixed breeds which involves two different division genes being passed down from parents to their offspring. It has never worked for opposites, but some unlikely pairs have been discovered. An earth and lightning dragon by the name of Reiner was discovered to be one of these abnormalities. We have unofficially called them the Duel Division.

Next on the list is sub categories! These can be literally anything to be honest. It all depends on the experimenting of the manipulation of energy. Let's take our fire dragon shall we? A sub category of fire is blue fire. This occurs when a dragon discovers that speeding up the energy output to its maximum can create the hottest flame possible! Only few have ever mastered blue fire, but a lot of fire dragons perform it accidently.

So there you have it! The Division Theory!"

"That's amazing… but how do you know what division you are?" Eren was on the edge of his seat.

"Well it depends on your dragon form of course! Let me see it! Pleeeeaaaase!"

The brunet looked down at his hands, "but I don't know how to…"

There was a moment of silence before Hanji attempted to jump off her seat, but instead landed face first on the ground. The spontaneous action scared Eren shitless, thus making himself fall backwards on his own chair with a surprised shriek.

"Sorry about that, haha!" she laughed it off before standing again, "I just can't believe you haven't learned how to change yet!"

"Well, I only found what I am yesterday."

"I assume you're beginning your training tomorrow then?" the light shone on her glasses, making her look almost sinister. _Wow, she got serious fast…_

"Y-yeah. That's what the Commander said."

"Right! I must give you a run-down of everything you need to know before you begin the classes! Otherwise everyone will probably stare at you like you're an idiot," she said more to herself.

"Thanks…" Eren deadpanned.

"No problem, Eren! I can already tell that you're gonna be one of my favourites!"

"Yay…"

"Now, let us begin! Dragon history!" Hanji yelled, thrusting a fist into the air.

* * *

It was late, or more specifically, really early. Not that it was really a problem for Levi, since he had trouble sleeping anyway. After finishing the report, the dark dragon decided to find Eyebrows and talk about the new weapons that the Military Police had created. Theories ran through his mind on how they were made and why they used draconic energy. _I'm starting to sound like Shitty Glasses…_

He knocked twice on his office door and let himself in when he heard a response.

"Levi? What are you doing here so late? Aren't you supposed to be watching Eren?" he asked in concern.

"The brat's with Hanji. I doubt they would be finished talking… Anyway, I should be asking why _you're_ awake," Levi said back in mild boredom.

"True, true. I'm just finalising the plans for the next major recon mission. The one you'll be leading to the M.P. headquarters."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the mention of the organisation, "Actually, I came here in order to relay some important information regarding those pigs."

Erwin's massive eyebrows raised in curiosity, "go on."

"They seemed to have invented a weapon that is able to inflict damage to our dragon forms," Levi growled urgently, "They are using some sort of energy that feels exactly like draconic energy and I'm concerned about the energy's point of origin."

"You mean… you think they are extracting it from our kind?"

There was a moment of grim silence.

"Yes."

* * *

"And that's why earth dragons are able to fly without worrying about mass. Interesting isn't it? Earth dragons, while possessing a larger amount of muscle and armour are able to fly with ease due to the lightweight bone structure and increased air capacity in their lungs. There's nothing like it in any other dragon!"

Eren was beginning to fall asleep. Sure this stuff was interesting, but he had had a long day and the only sleep he got was when he was unconscious. He began tuning out her voice when the door opened behind him.

Levi strolled inside, being sure to stay as close to the door as possible just in case the woman would lock him inside again. She had wanted to test one of her 'theories' about division weaknesses on him and he was definitely not willingly going along with that.

"Eren, it's time to go."

Said kid shot off the chair and walked out of the door, giving Levi a look of gratitude as he passed.

"Whaaat?! But we were just about to talk about transformations!" Hanji whined in protest but Levi just ignored her and left, shutting the door behind him.

"I thought I was going to be trapped in that room with her for eternity…" Eren tiredly complained.

"If she had her way, you probably would," he replied.

"How do you handle her?! She's like a child in an adult body!"

Levi tried to hide a grin. He agreed wholeheartedly on that statement; however, Hanji still was one of the few dragons who didn't mind his sour attitude.

"You don't handle her. You just have to learn to ignore her. Anyway, we still have a few hours until morning, so you should be fine to start tomorrow. Classes don't start until 10:00 anyway."

Eren seemed to cheer up at the last part. Probably because human schools make kids get up early.

"I can't wait to start training! Then I can become a part of your team!"

This time Levi did let himself smile. _This kid…_

"Well, you better not slack off then. I'll be waiting until then so don't disappoint me."

* * *

 **Yay! Eren and Levi bonding time! X3**

 **Hanji is a crazy one... but they're one of my favourite characters! Also, for simplicity's sake, Hanji will he referenced as she.**

 **Hope you liked! Be prepared for a fun next chapter :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Get up shitty brat, I have an important job to do."

Eren groaned and pulled the bed covers over his head. He was way too tired to get up _this_ early, and why did Levi even care? He could just go to work without disturbing him.

"Oi! If you don't get your ass out of bed, then I'll flip my shit!"

The voice was heard, but not registered as Eren just didn't care at the moment. It's not like he _had_ to obey the guy's orders, right?

He should have listened…

Gravity seemed to have changed and Eren found himself dropped unceremoniously on the floor, underneath the mattress he was previously sleeping on.

"What the hell?! What was that for?!" the brunet growled as he shoved the bed materials off his head.

"I warned you that I would flip my shit," Levi replied, satisfied with the result, "Now go get ready for training. Hanji dropped off a new uniform for you this morning."

Eren glanced around the room for a window before realising they were underground.

"Hanji did? Wait, what's the time anyway?"

"It's 9:30," he said simply, holding up the clothes by the coat hanger.

"Dammit! Why didn't you tell me?!" he barked before grabbing the uniform and running to the bathroom, leaving a slightly surprised Levi to question the brunet's sanity.

When Eren returned, he found the dark dragon straightening out his bed in the neatest way possible. It was the weirdest thing he had ever witnessed this bad-ass creature do. He cracked a smirk and tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Stop staring and get the hell out," Levi hissed in annoyance, "I'm busy so don't expect me to play with you when you get back." Eren could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"S-sorry Sir!" he stumbled out. _Shit, he caught me! How embarrassing…_ He bolted out the door faster than you could scream 'dragon!'.

* * *

"Urgh, I'm an idiot! I don't even know where I'm supposed to go! He could of at least gave me directions…"

Eren huffed as he made his way down the corridor. He was currently in the section of the facility where the dragons turned in after doing their duties, and if he remembered correctly, the end of the hall would lead him back towards Commander Eyebrows' office. Now that he thought about it, Levi had another apartment back in Shiganshina.

"I'll ask him about it later…"

He ran his hand along the stone wall to his left. The facility was mostly carved out of the stone, but in a few places he found that metal was used. The whole place was a mystery and he was really curious about it; but no one he had met so far would be able to explain this stuff. Levi got irritated quickly, Hanji would start rambling about other stuff, and even the Commander would be too busy to tell him what he wanted to know.

 _I guess there's always Horse-face… Gah! What am I thinking? There's no way I would talk to that moron!_

He sighed and turned the corner to find the Commander's office. He knew where he was now, so he would have no trouble finding the training grounds. He just hoped that's where he was supposed to be.

At last he found himself outside, or at least outside the building. He was still underground, so when he looked up he saw earth where the sky should be. There were a few holes here and there where light would manage to break through, but it barely did as much as he would have liked.

"Ah! There you are, Eren!" a girlish shriek grabbed his attention.

"H-Hanji?!"

"The one and only! You're just in time too, we're going to introduce you to the class! You're a little behind on what we've been learning, but I'm positive you will pick up on stuff as we go!"

Eren was about to demand what's going on, but was instead dragged over to a large group of trainees. He suddenly felt out of place considering they all looked like they knew a thing or two about fighting.

"Alright boys and girls! We have a new cadet joining us today! This is Eren Jaeger a-" the eccentric dragon froze suddenly, as if pondering what she was about to say next. This triggered the other dragons to give odd looks in his direction. Not only that, but the brunet caught a glimpse at a very familiar coconut head. Before he could voice his thoughts, Hanji seemed to have broken her weird trance and stood up with a serious expression on her face.

"Eren, what type of dragon are you?"

"Um… well… I'm… a fur-dragon?" Eren struggled for words. He himself wasn't sure what he was exactly, but hopefully Hanji would know something.

"A what?"

Oh well… looks like he's a mystery to everybody. The other dragons were now mumbling to themselves, obviously about him. Taking a deep breath, Eren regained a bit of confidence.

"A fur-dragon. Levi said that I was covered in fur when I transformed. Are you sure you don't kn-"

"PLEASE LET ME SEE! I've never heard of something so… bizarre! Transform, please! I have to see!" Hanji yelled in the most enthusiastically psycho way he had ever seen.

"I told you I can't! I wasn't even conscious the first time," Eren tried to calm her down. It seemed to have fuelled her curiosity even more.

"Very well, I accept this challenge! Cadets, listen up! While I take care of the rookie here, you guys will continue with simple claw to claw combat. Anything more serious than a scratch will grant you with _harsh_ consequences," Eren swore her eyes flashed with an evil intent at the word 'harsh'.

Before he was dragged away again, Eren heard his name being called from behind.

"Eren! I can't believe you've also signed up! So your dad finally let you out of the house?"

"It's great to see you too, Armin! I had no idea that you of all people would want to join the resistance," the brunet grinned fondly at his best friend who returned the gesture.

"My grandfather said I was allowed to after he received a letter about the resistance. Apparently they needed more firepower, although, I'm only here because I want to help strategically. What about you?"

"Um…" Eren tried to think of a way to explain. Should he tell the truth? Should he lie and say something similar? Luckily for him, Hanji became too impatient.

"Arlert, you're wasting precious training time. You'll get to talk later alright?" she said in an overly happy tone.

Looking a little disappointed, Armin nodded, gave a small wave and ran off to the others. Eren sighed in relief and allowed himself to be dragged over to a more secluded area of the training ground.

"Right! Time to see that fabulous dragon form! Now Eren, to initiate a transformation, all you need to do is think about it and let the energy amplify. It should come naturally to you, after all, a lot of children under ten are able to do this easily!"

"Ok..."

"Here, let me show you first!" in a flash of red flames, Hanji reappeared as a vibrant red dragon with many long orange spines running down her head and back, all the way to her tail. Eren stood wide eyed for a moment before she returned back to her human form. He thought he would be used to that by now.

"You're turn!"

He closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to change. It took a moment before he began to feel the 'energy' Hanji was talking about. It felt warm and tingly, seemingly expanding throughout his body with ease. He remained entirely focused, determined to see for himself that he was one of them. A dragon. Suddenly, the odd feeling intensified and it almost felt like he was static everywhere and that if anyone were to touch him they would be zapped. It was the weirdest sensation ever. A moment later Eren also felt something else, like a dark presence inside his head. It was so foreign and fear inducing that the brunet soon lost his focus and forced the process to stop.

He opened his eyes slowly and realised he was shaking slightly. The feeling seemed to of instilled some fear into him; perhaps he should have asked about that aspect beforehand. Looking up, he realised Hanji was staring blankly at him, her arm raised to point in his direction.

Utterly confused, Eren turned his head to look behind himself, only to see a wall of feathers. Now it was his turn to stare.

 _I have wings… Oh my GOD I have WINGS!_

He finally came back to his senses before screaming and running towards Hanji. However, the drag his new appendages created caused him to fall backwards before reaching the scientist.

"EEK!" a high pitch noise made its way out of his mouth as he landed before he could stop it. He had apparently fallen on something else. A tail. _HIS tail!_ It also didn't help that the red head was still staring.

"H-Hanji! What happened to me?! It this normal?!" the brunet demanded, although it sounded more like a plea.

Finally waking up, she let loose a squeal and immediately began prodding and poking the fur-dragon's wings and tail.

"This is just beautiful! The feathers are neatly aligned and resemble that of a bird's! And your tail is lightweight with an even array of feathers at the end. You were born to be an exceptional flyer kid!" she grinned and petted the fur on his tail, "and your fur is so soft it makes me want to hug it!"

Eren immediately stood and flicked his tail away, subconsciously curling it around his left leg. But it seemed Hanji wasn't through with her observations.

"You even have ears like a cat! Oh yes Hanji! You have just discovered something outstanding compared to everything else!" she fell to her knees and raised her arms in the air as if thinking God for her findings. Which was odd in its self-considering scientists don't really believe in religion.

Eren slowly raised his hands to his head where, sure enough, two fluffy and pointy ears were situated. Now this was just embarrassing.

"I really am a mutt," he spoke in realisation.

"Eh? Eren, kid, don't call yourself that! You're a marvellous specimen and there's only one of you! You're practically an endangered species!" the fire dragon tried reassuring him.

"But no one knows what I am or how to teach me anything! It's just like how you said, 'a fire dragon can't train a water dragon'," he grumbled back. He didn't want to be special, he wanted to be normal!

"That's true… But, there are still many things a fire dragon can teach a water dragon. Like self-defence for example. How to fly or even something like this; teaching them how to transform. Although we all have differences, we are still the same species," she smiled for good measure and it worked. Eren smiled back and thanked her.

"I still managed to screw up the transformation though…"

"What are you talking about? Dragons walk around like that all the time! Even Levi feels comforted when half transformed," she assured him again.

"I've never seen him do that before," Eren quickly responded, ignoring the fact that he only knew the guy since yesterday.

"Well, today's his full apartment clean-up day. He says his wings and tail get in the way, but don't worry, you'll see him soon enough," she then attempted to ruffle his hair, instead flinching back with a yelp.

Eren huffed out a "What?" before glancing over at Hanji who was observing her hand. She grinned and slapped him on the back, _hard_.

"You have little mini horns! That's so cute!" she laughed hysterically, grabbing his wrist and leading him back to the other cadets.

"Ok everyone! I believe I can leave Eren in all your hands right?! I'm going to speak with the Commander, so I'll be back soon!"

Eren growled in an animalistic way as he watched her skip away merrily. He shook his head to rid himself of the unfamiliar reflex.

"Yo… you really are different!" a bald kid commented as he stared at Eren in interest. He was shoved harshly by a girl on his right who was casually eating a family sized bag of potato chips.

"Don't be rude Connie! This guy's new and doesn't need to feel like an outcast on his first day," she scolded him. Eren thought that her comment did less help than the bald one's statement.

"I'm Eren, nice to meet you," he decided to play it nice for now, since they seemed like they were just curious.

The potato chip girl smiled and shook his hand vigorously, "I'm Sasha, and this is Connie. I hope we can be friends!"

"Well, well, well! Jaegerbomb is a dog dragon! I wonder if he can bark?" the sarcastic comment of Jean caused Eren's left eye to twitch.

"Shut your whinny hole Horse-face!" he snapped back, unintentionally causing his ears to flatten and tail to bristle.

"Oh! I'm sorry! So you're of the feline kind? I should have known, after all, your temper is rather unpredictable…" the false remorse was what pushed Eren over the boundary, causing his eyes to flash a bright green.

Jean didn't even flinch, he just laughed and continued to mock him. Eren wasn't even paying attention anymore, he just growled and lashed his tail back and forth, trying his hardest to calm himself down. He felt himself begin to lose control of his thoughts, but was saved when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Eren! Are you ok?" Armin entered his vision and he calmed down considerably, "Jean! Why can't you just leave him alone for once?"

The horse huffed and stalked away, back over to whatever herd he came from. At this point Eren realised where his thoughts had lead him to. _I wanted… to kill him?_

Jean was an ass, but he didn't want to kill the guy! Sure, he would say that, but not follow through with the threat obviously. That's what frightened him.

"Eren?" Armin shook him back to reality.

"Don't worry! I'm fine now… So, what's the training you're doing?"

* * *

 **Jean and Eren are so fun to write XD**

 **But yay! Armin's now revealed to be a dragon! (Bet you guys saw that coming) But what about Mikasa? Don't worry! I haven't forgot about her :P**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
